


Only two storeys away

by Clara_Jimmy



Series: Two storeys away AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, COVID-19, Cat, Coronavirus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting Together, I am tagging everything, Kunten, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, No Angst, OMG they were quarantined together, Pandemics, Quarantine, Slice of Life, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, but they don’t get sick, fluff?, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Jimmy/pseuds/Clara_Jimmy
Summary: The world is going through a pandemic.Kun and Ten have just become neighbours.Being stuck in quarantine doesn’t stop them from becoming friends.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: Two storeys away AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187195
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the coronavirus pandemic AU nobody asked for.  
> (I mean, the pandemic part is not really an alternate universe right... we´re living in it. Hahaha. But it´s still an AU!)  
> Enjoy!!!

Kun opened the window for the first time that day and leaned out, enjoying the fresh late morning air. It was summer and he would give so much to be able to go outside and explore the city. It had been nearly two weeks since he had moved into the new apartment and because of the lockdown he had been forced to stay inside except for one trip to the supermarket. It hadn’t been a problem for him at all at first, as he spent time assembling furniture, unpacking his things, cleaning and working, but lately, it had caught up with him. He hadn’t done much of anything else and hadn’t really talked with anyone. Texts and calls didn’t really cut it.

He breathed in the summer air, savouring it. It was a shame. This was supposed to be his time to enjoy the city and the summer. He had just scored a new fantastic job, but had to be sort of put on hold and do what projects he could from home. And he hadn’t had the opportunity to make any friends or acquaintances since arriving to N city. And that was probably what prompted him to do what he did next.

“Hi! I guess we´re neighbours!” he shouted.

The man sitting on the window sill two storeys below him leaned out, raising his head and looking his way. Kun had noticed him a few times before today, always sitting on the window sill or on the fire escape stairs. Sometimes his legs would be dangling over the railing dangerously, other days it looked like he was just reading or doing something on his tablet. He also had a black cat that would allow him to pet them. Which seemed awfully adorable to Kun. He wished he had a cat, then he wouldn’t have to share his apartment with just oxygen. His neighbour also seemed like a rather laidback kind of person. And then there was the possibility that he was the friend Sicheng had mentioned.

“Hi! My name is Qian Kun, but you can call me Kun!* I´ve just moved in!” It took a moment for the other man to understand what was going on, but in the end he replied.

“My name is Ten!” he shouted, “like the number! Hi!” Now it took a second for Kun to process the information.

“Nice to meet you, Ten! You sure have an unusual name.”

“Thanks, I like it!” he replied confidently, “I gave it to myself after all. So you´re new here? How do you like N city so far?”

“I haven’t had the time to explore it yet. Unfortunately! The worst time to move, right?” Kun laughed.

“In the middle on a damned pandemic, nah,” Ten said, making a dismissive gesture, and laughed as well. His smile was brilliant, even from the short distance between them. He liked Ten already. And it was simply so welcome and refreshing to talk to someone face to face, without a mask and not through a video call. Even if Ten was a couple of storeys away from him. They didn’t even have to raise their voices that much to hear each other. The day was quiet and the sun shone down peacefully. Some of the other windows were open, but nobody was visible, and there were no people walking down the street either.

“I like your cat, by the way,” Kun said.

“Devil? She´s a sweetheart. She originally just used to appear out of nowhere, climb the stairs and sometimes get into my apartment, but now she basically stays here 24/7.”

“She´s adorable.”

“Yeah! Do you have a pet too?”

“Not here, but I have two dogs that live with my parents in China. I come from China.”

“Do you? From where?”

“Fujian. It´s a region on the southeastern coast.”

“Oh, wait, I think I know you!” Ten called suddenly, leaning even further out of the window like he wanted to have a better view. Kun was surprised and despite his better judgment he also leaned out a little more, wishing he could just use the fire escape stairs and have a normal conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Flashbacks to other members recalling Kun´s introduction as a trainee and making fun of him and Kun denying that it had ever happened :D  
> (OMG I found [ the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RazQt-fqAnA), it´s on the WayV Subs channel :D)


	2. 2

“You must be the friend Sicheng´s told me about,” Ten said. Some months ago, Ten had caught Sicheng´s interest when Ten had mentioned that one of the apartments in his building had been empty. Sicheng had a friend who had just moved from over the seas and could have used a new place to live as he had been sleeping on Sicheng´s couch. A couple of weeks later he had brought it up again, but honestly, Ten had completely forgotten about it. Once the pandemic had spread to NCT and the lockdown started, his mind hadn’t have space for much else. He tried, but couldn’t remember anything about this friend of Sicheng´s except that he was Chinese.

He had a charming smile and seemed eager to befriend all his neighbours.

“Sicheng has told you about me?” Kun asked, “yeah, he had mentioned he had a friend who lived here, but he said another name.” Ten groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I bet that was me, unless he´s secretly fraternizing with someone else. What name?”

“I can´t remember, sorry. It was a long name and it was Thai, I think. Are you Thai?”

“I am!” he laughed and then some more when he saw Kun´s stunned face.

“So that was you? I´m sorry I don’t remember.”

“That´s fine! Just so you know the name is Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul.” Ten watched carefully for Kun´s reaction and got it about two seconds later, when Kun´s brain tried and mostlikely failed to process his official name. Ten grinned. Talking with him was rather fun.

“Charming, isn’t it?” he called and winked.

“Very much,” Kun replied. He managed to put himself together quickly, Ten noted and decided to test Kun´s sense of humour and patience again later.

“Yeah, but Ten is even more charming, so call me Ten, ok?”

“Noted! It´s an interesting name. So how do you know Sicheng?”

Ten had moved to NCT a few years ago and he was really glad he had met his friends early on. Moving from another side of the planet had been exciting, he had been fulfilling his dream of living in the thrilling, shiny and glorious NCT with all the possibilities. But it had been daunting as well. Getting used to it and organizing his new life had been easier with Taeyong helping him and Johnny showing him around. Eventually, their friend group had grown. He and Sicheng had met when Sicheng had taken a job in the café and they had become a great duo. Life without them was unimaginable to Ten. Normally he would go out almost every evening. That was one reason why being quarantined felt so dispiriting and frustrating.

He could relate to Kun, in being a foreigner new to the city, with almost zero acquaintances.

“We used to work together. I work in a café a few blocks from here. But he has quit last year. What about you?”

“Oh, we went to the same university. But I studied applied economics!”

“And you´re still doing that?”

“Kind of. I moved because I got a job at a firm nearby. I usually just do business assessment.”

“Do my taxes!” Ten shouted. He always struggled to do them himself, he hated anything related to math.

“I don’t do taxes! I do business assessment!”

“Same thing. I bet you know how to do taxes. You look the type. Give me your number, I´ll send you the info!”

“I´m not doing your taxes!” Kun was laughing.

“Do my business assessment then. I´m a freelance businessman. I sell my art.”

“Really? That sounds amazing. Ok, I could perhaps help with that. I´ll get my phone, wait a second.” Kun disappeared inside his apartment and Ten petted his cat, smiling.

“Well, maybe quarantine won’t be so terrible anymore,” he whispered to Devil and she purred.


	3. 3

Kun had figured he would get to know the city and meet people one he was settled. He had needed to focus on moving and getting everything ready first. But that wasn’t an option now. Not that people couldn’t meet anymore, but it was better to stay safe and sure, do his part in ending the pandemic. Since everyone was urged to stay in their homes and minimize social contact Kun and Ten could only call or text each other in addition to hanging around the fire escape stairs. It became something Kun looked forward to.

To say that Ten was an interesting person would be putting it lightly. For starters, he had multiple piercings. Then he was charming, funny, easily excitable and full of ideas. He didn’t have many reservations and basically fired his opinions at him. Good thing they usually agreed. He was interested in art and music and had a real talent as a painter. He learnt that Ten sold his digital drawings and paintings and his art was incredibly good. He had a very unique and precise style and often depicted just interesting themes so Kun could see how it appealed to a lot of people just as much as it did to him.

Kun wasn’t used to showing his apartment to strangers, but he had a good feeling about Ten and not just because he had a cat. So through their video calls Kun found out his own apartment had the same layout as Ten´s; one living room, with a kitchen to the side, a bedroom that overlooked the street, and a bathroom. Only their furnishing differed and demonstrated their taste in decorating and their interests. And of course, there were a lot of cat stuff in Ten´s place.

So Kun´s next days were spent by working on an assignment with Irene, browsing Spotify for some suitable songs he could learn and then cover, and talking with Ten about basically anything. Chenle and Renjun were updating him about his former school during the pandemic. Kun was glad to know it wasn’t too difficult for them to study from home and attend online classes, though Renjun usually ended up trying to pry old notes or homework from him. Maybe it was better when Chenle was bombarding him with basketball news that Kun didn’t understand.

Kun´s phone buzzed with a new message and he got up from his desk to retrieve it from the coffee table where it had been charging.

_Are you home or did you move again?_

Kun grinned. He liked Ten´s sense of humour, although sometimes the teasing seemed to near a certain limit.

_Is being your neighbour really that bad?_

He replied and went over to the window to check if Ten was outside. He found him already sitting on the stairs, sunglasses on, looking up.


	4. 4

Ten usually woke up late, even if Devil had the funny habit of walking over his face. He got up even later and liked to have a slow morning. Since he didn’t go to work now he could just laze around and sketch or paint, play with Devil or watch anime, all according to his own schedule. His days were just free time that he could manage however he wanted. It had been relaxing at first, but eventually Ten had began to miss shifts at the café.

But he had a new highlight of the day, his meetings with Kun. Several weeks have passed since their introduction and they have gotten to know each other quite well. It had been like an intense course of information that ranged from hobbies to family and awkward childhood memories. Kun was a night owl just like him and more than once they had watched a film or a tv series until it had been almost morning. Such late-night talks had usually been reserved to Taeyong who refused to go to sleep before sunrise, but now Ten had two people who liked that.

Ten and Kun had even included Sicheng in the video calls a few times, which had been like in Mean Girls, only better because nobody had gotten run over by a bus. They sent each other selfies and photos. Kun sent him photos of his cute dogs Xiao Mi and Fei Fei. Ten sent him a photo of Devil and the mess of threads and scratches she had created on his armchair. And he had bought her two excellent scratching toys! He didn’t hesitate to show Kun his sketchbook and DeviantArt and Instagram accounts. And all the compliments he got from Kun made Ten feel proud.

They got along exceptionally well and Ten felt like they had been friends for like a year at least. Maybe it was because neither of them had anyone physically present in their lives right now. Maybe their matching personalities. It was clear to Ten they were grateful to have a new friend and a chance to discuss current problems or just general stuff. Ten learned that Kun could be rather calm, but also very funny. His seemed to have his life together. Regarding the pandemic, Kun assured Ten that everything was gonna be alright. It was good to keep oneself busy, work if possible, focus on hobbies, and keep up a positive attitude.

His other friends seemed to be doing ok. Sicheng was happy working in the museum. Jaehyun was chilling with some new music, unbothered by anything. Taeyong sent him a photo from his indoor picnic with Doyoung. And Ten wished he had a flatmate so they could do that as well.

Now it was getting late, the street lamps had lit up a long time ago and Ten could only see Kun leaning against the railing, bathed in the soft glow, partially hidden in shadows. They would usually sit on the window sill or fire escape stairs and enjoyed the summer. They would meet “halfway”. One of them would be on the stairs and the other one sitting on the window sill so they were close while still keeping a safe distance. They didn’t dare to actually go to the halfway point, as that would be right in front of Yuqi´s living room window. She had joined them one time, but had left after half an hour with a suspicious grin on her face.

“Let´s call it a night?” Ten asked, “before more moths appear.”

“Better yeah,” Kun replied, “they´re annoying.”

“And creepy.”

“And before Devil misses you,” Kun said with smile.

“That´s right,” Ten smiled fondly, “she´s fully domesticated now. At the beginning she used to run away when I got closer than like two metres! Only ate the food I left for her.”

“That was so nice of you, I´m sure she´s better off now.”

“Hm... well, maybe I´m doing the same thing with you now, Kun,” Ten joked. The unexpected expression on Kun´s face was worth it.

“Maybe it´s just the social distancing, Ten,” Kun replied after a pause, smiling, and wow this really worked on Ten. “But you´ve never brought me any food!”

“Maybe I like my cat better,” Ten said, shrugging.

“You literally named her Devil.”


	5. 5

Hanging around the apartment alone was the normality at this point, but it became far more unpredictable and fun after meeting Ten and developing some sort of a routine. Kun had to focus of his work as well of course, but the workload was manageable.

“How are you getting used to the new home?” Ten asked, after setting up his phone on a stack of books on the coffee table in front of his couch. Kun was using his phone holder he had bought in order to film more easily.

“It´s fine,” he replied, “it feels like home now. It probably has something to do with the fact I haven’t been able to leave it for days in a row.”

“In a row? Do you like your apartment that much? Why do you never leave, Kun? You door´s locked or something...?” Ten asked.

“Very funny,” Kun chuckled and Ten grinned and adjusted his phone that had been falling.  
“So you´re not missing you old home?” Ten asked.

“Maybe a little,” he replied, “I am happy here and I live in N city oh my god, living the way I wanted! Besides the quarantine.” They chuckled bitterly at that remark.

Kun missed his home in China and his family, and even more his friends from uni. He had thought that would be compensated by experiencing the new city, but the real world had different plans. But he was able to be in contact with his friends, texting each other almost every day and checking their chat. That applied even to Sicheng, the one who had helped him move, and who was also busy working because he could still work in the museum, analyzing some old crumbling maps. Kun was now also in some chat with Ten, Sicheng and their local friends who were really nice, welcoming him in NCT, which is what they called N city.

“Do you ever miss Thailand?” Kun asked.

“Not anymore really. It´s like you said, I like it here far too much, so I don’t wanna go back. When I miss home in Bangkok I usually text or call my sister who lives there.”

“That sound good. I like hearing from my friends who live in China about how they are doing, that way we´re still connected,” Kun said, nodding, “but right after I had moved here it had been odd, being in a different country and without friends or family. You know that feeling of displacement? I lived with Sicheng for a few weeks and then in this apartment, when it was just bare walls and a kitchen counter,” Kun said, remembering how odd the place had felt before he had finished furnishing and decorating it, before it had become lived in and a home. “I was so glad that Sicheng was here.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. When I moved I didn’t know anyone,” Ten confessed, “like nobody. So it wasn’t easy. But I was incredibly lucky to meet Johnny and Taeyong.”

“Taeyong is like a parent in your friend group, isn’t he?” Kun asked, smiling, and Ten laughed in understanding. Kun had discovered that Taeyong was a very caring person who didn’t really get involved in their chat a lot, but when he did, he either sent cute photos or acted like a parent checking up of his children. Kun knew him for less than a month and he was almost his fairy godmother now.

“TY is adorable,” Ten said, smiling, “he´s always asking if we´re alright, but ever since the pandemic he puts his past self to shame. Too bad we can’t all meet!”

“I´d like to meet all of you. Where would we even go, do you have a special hangout?”

“Like a secret shed in the woods?”

“Sounds illegal.”

“You don’t know what we did there.”

“So there is a shed?”

“No, it´s just Taeyong´s apartment. Far from a shed, it´s as clean as a surgical table,” Ten said and after a beat he added, “before the operation.” Kun laughed.

“So he really is like a parent.”

“If he ever visits your apartment he´ll start doing the laundry.”

“So hide all the dirty clothes?”

“Oh, no, no. Leave it, it´s free workforce,” Ten said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Oh my god, Ten,” Kun said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh, “now I´m concerned about the state of your apartment. Please tell me you do your laundry, before it overflows the place and starts falling out of the windows.”

“Hey!” Ten exclaimed, seemingly offended, but Kun could tell he liked the attention. Besides, Kun liked joking around, maybe making fun of Ten, just as much as Ten liked treating him that way.

“Well, if the idea bothers you so much, you´re welcome to come over and do the chores,” Ten retorted.

“I am not your maid! I´m just,” Kun sighed, not sure how to continue.

“You could cook for me too,” Ten, who was apparently on a roll, said, “like we´re friends, right? And you´re older, so you _should_ take care of me!”

“I´m one month older!”

“I´m so glad you understand.”

“Ten!” Kun exclaimed, feeling a little defeated now, even though both of them were laughing.

“Unfortunately, were have to social distance so... It fucking sucks! Like I love summer and it sucks that I can’t go out,” Ten complained, “do you like summer? We could have gone outside to have a drink, go to a park, or play basketball or something.”

“I do like summer,” Kun replied, “the weather is usually so pleasant and you can spend time outside in the fresh air. I especially like it in the evening*."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Well, he did say [ After Midnight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dWoVZP99jBY) was his favourite song from the album.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some difficult times are coming, struggling economically and mentally because of the pandemic. Just a little warning for you if that´s triggering.

That Wednesday the sky was cloudy and before noon it started to rain so Ten stayed in bed and instead texted Kun, asking about his plans for today. It turned out that he had to work and Ten decided he could as well.

But the weather made him melancholic. It was afternoon and he was still lying in bed and just petting Devil and scrolling through stuff he wasn’t really interest in on his phone. Ten tried to continue reading a book, but couldn’t concentrate on the story and would just end up re-reading the same paragraph over and over again. Watching anime was fun and kept him kind of entertained, but his thoughts still wandered to the issues that currently bothered him. Which was mainly his outside job and the money he earned from it which wasn’t even half of his income, but it was enough to be noticeable after a few months.

“I´m almost sure I´m gonna be fired,” Ten sighed and ate another piece of candy from the already half-empty pack.

“Did they hint at it? Have people been let go already?” Kun asked, sounding concerned.

“At first we all worked like one or two days a week and took orders and made deliveries, but it probably wasn’t profitable so our manager told us to stay home,” Ten replied. It wasn’t Amber´s fault, but she was probably gonna keep her job unlike the rest of them. There were just too many regular workers that could be replaced in the future.

“Yeah... I doubt it´s profitable for such a small place,” Kun said with a sigh, “but even if it comes to that, you´re not gonna be cut off from all resources, right? You still have your art.”

“I do. And that is amazing and I love doing that, but it´s not enough. I have some savings, but like you know... I´d rather be secure and have that job...,” Ten said and picked up Devil, cradling her like a baby and scratching behind her cute ears. She purred and he was so glad to have her, a living soul and a companion, some physical contact and comfort that came from her presence. Lately, he has been happy when spending time with Kun, but because of the fucking rules they couldn’t meet properly. Right now, when everything that was happening in the world somehow got to him, Ten didn’t want to be alone. Kun refused to succumb to the general public turmoil and thinking and instead insisted that the situation was under control and everything was gonna be alright. Ten wasn’t so sure and he worried.

“That´s good, it´s a good thing you have savings to rely on. And you have people wanting to buy your art. Keep thinking about that,” Kun said, “that _is_ something, Ten.”

“Well I guess...”

“It is, I am serious. And wait, I can actually do your business assessment if you want me to. Maybe I can find a way for you to improve it and earn a bit more.”

“You think you could do that?” Ten asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Positive. There has to be some areas to improve or some opportunities out there,” Kun sad, nodding and smiling reassuringly. Ten smiled back, but still continued to devour the chocolate-caramel sweets, they helped as well.


	7. 7

Kun adjusted his phone in the holder on the desk so he could go through the data now. He had offered to do some general evaluation, but Ten had actually send him everything, including how much money he made and how he spent it. Ten insisted it was ok for him to know such personal and valuable information so Kun didn’t press him. He tried to navigate through it, though it was kind of chaotic. Ten wasn’t very diligent about keeping records. He also spent way too much on clothes.

They had agreed that it was a good tactic to keep oneself occupied during the quarantine. And Ten had worked on his commissions, the number of which fortunately hadn’t dropped. While Kun worked on the assessment Ten was searching for some online courses that focused on various drawing and painting techniques that he could explore and so get some new patrons. They became absorbed in the process and only noticed it was getting late when Devil demanded Ten´s attention by rolling over his tablet.

“Wow, I can´t believe it has been like two hours,” Ten said, putting the cat down and stretching his arms.

“Me neither.” Kun stretched his arms as well and got up from the desk. “Wait until I send you the report, you´re gonna be happy.”

“Yeah? I´m already feeing happy, I´ve found one amazing course,” Ten beamed.

“Did you? Tell me about it!”

“Ok, so I searched a little on different sites and found a perfect one,” Ten spoke, visibly excited, “you know my signature style is usually detailed and rather dark and now I thought it could be good to learn how to work with ink and different methods of shading and layers. Maybe adding more colours, but I´ll look into that later.”

“That is great news, Ten!” Kun was excited for his friend´s luck and motivation.

“I can start it tomorrow. I already know it´s gonna be fun and also useful. And thank you so much for helping me, Kun!”

“Oh, come on, that was nothing,” Kun replied, flattered, and got back to his laptop to send Ten the report. After that he went to his kitchen and got a pack of snacks. He hasn’t even registered he was quite hungry.

“Hey Kun, do you wanna have a picnic?” Ten asked out of nowhere and Kun stopped, confused.

“What? Did you say picnic? You really need to take a break, Ten,” he chuckled. Ten grumbled something, which made Kun smile even more.

“No, I meant a picnic. Or something similar. Right now, we could have a meal together.”

“That sounds amazing!”

“It does, right? Have you seen Taeyong´s insta update? He had an indoor picnic a few days ago and it looked like fun,” Ten explained.

“I have. It would be nice if we actually cooked some dishes,” Kun said, putting the snacks back into the kitchen cabinet. With the rain outside and the slight drop in temperature he wanted to feel cosy in his apartment and cooking a nice warm meal was a good solution.

“Can you cook?” Ten asked and Kun nodded. He enjoyed cooking and had became rather good at it over time.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked, thinking they could pick the same recipe.

“Something tasty. What dishes are your favourite?”

“I like anything that´s stir fried. Vegetables, sweet and sour pork...”

“Well I do have instant ramen.”

“What vegetables do you have? Tomatoes, peppers, onions, carrots, mushrooms? What about meat?” Kun asked as Ten inspected his fridge.

“Yeah, I don’t have any of those things you´ve just mentioned,” Ten told him, “no, wait! No, that´s a yogurt.”

“Hm... what else do you have?”

“Coffee and chocolate?” Ten grinned, his smile brilliant as usually.

“Ok, go buy some actual food,” Kun said, not amused.


	8. 8

“I can´t go outside, Kun. There´s a pandemic,” he replied, pointing dramatically to the window, “it´s like zombies out there. I can’t go there! Be good and shop for me...?” He made sure to use the best flirty expression he had in his arsenal. Kun sighed heavily, annoyed by him. How dared he?!

“So you want _me_ to deal with the zombies? No, you have to do it yourself,” Kun said and then, in a more jovial tone, “you´ll see, the walk will do you good!”

“You could get some exercise! You said you wanted to exercise!*” Ten exclaimed. He really wasn’t in the mood for going outside in the rain. Guess he was gonna have to do it tomorrow.

So, the next day he willed himself to get up earlier that normally, put on a face mask and left his den of sin, as he liked to think of his apartment. Unfortunately, not much “sin” had been happening since the coronavirus decimated his social life. Stepping out of the building felt a little surreal with almost nobody around on Thursday. But Kun called down to him and they waved at each other and suddenly Ten felt much better. Furthermore, walking outside in the fresh air was pleasant, as was the change of scenery. It was a great opportunity to see the city he knew so well and so he didn’t rush himself and the trip took longer than expected. He came back home just in time for lunch.

“Hurry up, I´m hungry,” was basically how he greeted Kun. He looked kind of shocked.

“Ok, sorry, please let´s cook now,” Ten said, leaving his phone on the table and unpacking the groceries onto the kitchen counter. He had bought all the necessities plus the items Kun had put on the list.

“You could be nicer to me you know.”

“I am nice to you!”

“Sometimes.”

“All the time!”

“You weren’t just now!”

“You could have said hello first.”

“I was waiting for you to say it. And instead you said you were hungry.” At this point they were laughing.

“So how have you been without me?” Ten asked, leaning against the counter, because he knew his phone would capture his pose and Kun could admire it.

“Desperate, of course. How was your trip?” Kun asked. He had stopped gathering cooking equipment and waited for Ten´s answer.

“It was really nice and refreshing,” Ten said and they started to talk about the city, Ten telling Kun about all the best places he had to visit once they were free again. Meanwhile, Kun was going over the recipe and directed Ten. Devil seemed to think the unprecedented activity in the kitchen was some kind of a game and she got under Ten´s feet a lot. Both Ten and Kun found it cute.

In the end it wasn’t really a picnic as neither of them had the stereotypical blanket and they both had dining tables. The dish was simple, just stir-fried meat and vegetables with noodles, but it was definitely the best thing Ten had ever made in this or any other kitchen. They sat up their phones on the dining tables and ate alone, but together through the video, which was really nice. Ten understood that Kun was good at cooking and wished he would really cook for Ten. Alas, pandemic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I can´t believe I unwittingly almost replicated their real-life conversation. What does that tell you.


	9. 9

“I´ve been thinking about improving my Japanese skills, but now that I have you here, you can be my Chinese tutor,” Ten enounced one Sunday afternoon.

They had been chatting for a while and then listening to Suho´s solo album* again, as it had a rather soothing effect and his vocals were so clear it was almost impossible to turn the music off. But now the last song had faded into silence and they had started to discuss what their lives used to be like before the lockdown. Ten had brought up languages and how he had kind of accidentally become multilingual. Kun laughed at his suggestion.

“That´s easily manageable. But I´m not sure you can afford my fees,” Kun replied. Ten gasped, but Kun could see through it, that it was staged.

“You would charge me? Your friend and neighbour?! You´re mean!”

“I´m not mean!” he retorted and wow, they were sort of fighting again. “I´m just not rich and I don’t have time to spare!”

“We´re literally quarantined.”

“My time is valuable.”

“Whatever. I bet you couldn’t teach me anyway. I´ll ask Sicheng next time I speak to him.”

“You giving up already?” Kun asked and his voice came out positively teasing. Warmth spread in his chest, like it often did when Ten was around. He and Ten had been sort of flirting ever since they had met. Back and forth banter seemed to be their default dynamic and he knew they both liked it.

These days a lot of people were busy taking online classes, starting and finishing projects that they had been postponing or dreaming about. They were productive and focused on improving themselves. Kun and Ten were already watching films and tv series together often, but this was more scholarly, though it could be fun.

“I won´t if it´s gonna be a good lesson. I pick up on languages quickly,” Ten said.

“Alright. I suppose it could be a fun thing to do. How about you teach me Thai in return?”

“Hopeless,” Ten retorted and Kun gasped, slightly offended, but not really, as it was just the joking that seemed to happen naturally wherever they started talking.

“I think I could learn some Thai,” Kun replied, “you had managed when you were a child, so it has to be easy”. Ten looked positively scandalized at his bravery. Kun suspected that most people either didn’t know how to react to Ten´s attacks or didn’t have the courage to do so. He was glad he wasn’t one of them. Ten was seriously testing his patience and Kun could respond just as fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I breathe, live and die for that album. I would fucking murder for that album. There are even gorgeous [ live sessions ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ygrv55VRRas&list=PLKQUN99kZzYkG5TO3zVHHaaoKW1BXkfLL) for each song!  
> Suho´s Self-Portrait, NCT 127´s [ Neo Zone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VyUD_tBYq4&list=PLNnXciNmls9zBbBSZTsrlHemTp4ghYp5o) and NCT Dream´s [ Reload](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vofjeJvRT9c&list=PL7WvOE0kTjvhlDuzyXdDIBtRvYteODpZb) had been such a fucking blessing to me. Listening to them had really helped me when I had been quarantined. So if anyone is looking for some soothing (and some badass) songs, give these a try :)


	10. 10

Ten´s legs were dangling over the edge of the windowsill. Kun was sitting on the fire escape stairs, only a few metres from him. It was late afternoon, and air was fresh and the street was even quieter that usually.

“So you like to sing and also play the guitar and the piano? How come I´ve never heard you before?” Ten asked. Yesterday, out of the blue, Kun had revealed that he had a youtube channel where he posted covers of his favourite songs. Ten had been blown away by that discovery, not just because they had another hobby in common, but because Kun was really good. Ten had subscribed immediately and then watched every video. He also debated telling their group chat.

“I haven’t been practising much,” Kun answered, shrugging.

“Though I might have overheard a few notes and some piano,” Ten said, frowning and trying to remember.

“That could have been me. I haven’t heard anything from the outside,” Kun replied, “so do you liked my covers? Have you ever tried singing?”

“I liked your songs very much, you have a nice voice, Kun,” Ten said, “and funny you should ask that because I sometimes sing as well. Or dance to my favourite music. I also play the guitar and the piano a little, although I don’t own the instruments right now. But there is this great white piano in my childhood home, you would probably love playing that.”

“Oh, I would love to try playing that! Or hear you play it or sing. I bet you would get really good if you practised. So what music do you like these days?”

“Hm... like pop? R&B? Rap sometimes? But I usually prefer something with a rather peaceful tone, you could say romantic, though I´m not a very romantic person.”

“You´re not? You kind of come off as a romantic,” Kun replied.

“Do I?” Ten chuckled, “well, I suppose when the context is just right...,” he sighed wistfully. He could see Kun smiling. What a nice development... “I like listening to such songs late at night*. And sometimes when I´m trying to fall asleep. It´s nice.”

“Hm... I know what you mean,” Kun said, nodding in understanding, “I´m really into R&B now. What you said about the tone of the music, I like that as well. Something peaceful and kind of romantic. Can I send you some links?”

“Yeah, I´d like to check them out,” Ten replied, pulling out his phone as Kun was typing on his own. Ten´s phone buzzed with a message and he opened the link to a youtube video. And soon they were listening to one song after another, like DJs to their hidden neighbours and the empty street bellow them. They hummed and sang a bit of the lyrics, sampling the new music, and Ten was occasionally bumping his feet on the wall to the rhythm.

“It´s kind of my dream to make my own songs,” Kun confessed quietly when Troy Sivan stopped singing.

“Is it? Have you ever written anything?” Ten asked in the same soft tone. Kun shook his head.

“Nothing good so far,” he said, “but I would like to get back to writing soon.”

“Let me know then,” Ten replied and they smiled at each other. Ten often had this fluttering feeling in his chest when he was looking at Kun. He hoped it wasn’t some sort of a coronary disease. He was very fond of Kun, who was very charming and handsome and flirting with him was easy. They talked for so long the sun was actually setting, rays of deep warm orange light escaping from behind the buildings on the other side of the street. He hadn’t even noticed it was that late, paying most of his attention to Kun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After Midnight intensifies...


	11. 11

Lately, Kun had been making sure to do an extra good job on the projects Ryeonwook sent him and so a lot of hours of his day were spent at his desk. His income depended on it, after all. As someone who had just been hired recently Kun could be the first one to go if the management decided to cut down on expenses as a lot of firms did now. On a better note, Kun got to know the rest of his co-workers that he hadn’t have the opportunity to meet in person the two times he had visited the office. Besides his manager Ryeonwook and Irene and Taeil there were people from different sections in their chat and they all seemed more or less nice.

Today had been rather stressful and so after finishing his assignment and making dinner Kun fell onto the couch, not in the mood to even move in the hot summer weather. He wished for air-conditioning, but their building wasn’t new and he wasn’t swimming in money. One way how to relax after working was to watch films or browse youtube, instagram or similar pages. He had taken photos of the clouds and the buildings outside and so he posted the best ones on his instagram account. And after a while he found himself scrolling thought the feeds of his social media, seeing all those posts updating people about the development of the pandemic, and he resolutely ignored them. He already knew how these phenomena generally progressed and didn’t want to spend his time submerged in all the bad news.

He instead checked up on Chenle and Renjun again and urged them to stay indoors and safe, and later he sent them copies of some of his old textbooks that were still part of the curriculum. He also talked with Sicheng, who found it funny that Kun had actually started to teach Ten the basics of Chinese.

Kun had figured having some improvised language lessons would be a fun change and it would fill his free time. And true to his word, Ten was learning quickly, though he was also easily irritated, this time when he couldn’t get the pronunciation right and Kun corrected him one more time. During such confrontations Ten would often roll his eyes and sometimes even throw a pillow at the camera. And that tugged on Kun´s heart, Ten was such a charming person. And their roles would be reversed during Ten´s Thai lessons since Kun had never tried learning Thai before, although he cared a little bit more about his pillow´s wellbeing.

Over the course of the last weeks Kun and Ten had gotten to know a lot about each other´s lives, opinions and personalities. And even more through the language sessions. There was something between them for sure. Sometimes, the flirting was obvious, and Kun enjoyed that. Ten was an unrepentant flirt. Spending time with him always helped Kun unwind.

As it was nearing midnight he decided to send some selfies to Ten, who replied with his own, looking dashing on every photo he took, and then they got into the by now well known cycle of chatting and exchanging photos and music recommendations.


	12. 12

Since Kun had more work to do Ten would often sit on his windowsill, in the sunlight, and draw on his tablet. It was easy to become one with the art. Whenever he got into the super creative state he could stay like that for hours, only taking short breaks to fetch food or change his playlist.

Kun had found a way for him to make more money. Ten had vowed to record his expenses and income and cut down the money he spent on clothes. He had become more accomplished over the time in quarantine, to be honest. The new technique he had learnt definitely yielded good results. He had taken great inspiration from it and incorporated the ink into his usual style and there had been a positive response and some new commissions. Ten was really satisfied with his work too, found the new style very exciting and kind of mysterious.

Now he was lying on the couch and reading a book while absentmindedly petting Devil who was lying next to him and purring. Ten´s phone buzzed with a new message. It was a photo from Taeyong who for some reason had built an aquarium and now had a lot of fish, prawns and snails, all named cutely. It wasn’t as chaotic as the photo from Johnny a few days ago. Johnny had somehow gotten a whole-ass tent into his small living room and was currently “camping”. Mark, of course, had gotten roped into it. Once again, Ten wished he had a flatmate. He liked having his own space and being independent, but everything had its limits. He missed his friends. But he was incredibly lucky to have Kun in his life now. Ten had been stressed lately and confiding in Kun helped more than speaking with anyone else. They had gotten to know each other well, plus the fact that they lived in the same building made them feel especially close.

It was already almost midnight* and Ten was growing slightly bored with main character from the book and her disastrous choices, so he grabbed his phone again.

_Are you bored as well?_

He wanted to take a selfie, but this time he left his four top buttons undone. As a sort of experiment. He really wanted to know what specifically was Kun into. Their interactions often consisted of teasing each other and flirting, but that could mean nothing much to Kun. If it wasn’t for the damned quarantine Ten was certain he would have already seen Kun´s bedroom, and not just through a phone screen. He wanted the interactions to lead somewhere, but right now it was like having a lover in another country. Ten was starting to get impatient and too hornv. But maybe they could just fuck the quarantine and do whatever they wanted. He sent the photo and waited for a reply.

When Kun didn’t answer Ten opened the chat with Taeyong who slept during day like the vampire he was and they talked about fish and reeds. 

And later Kun did reply:  
_Not so bored anymore, thanks for the selfie!_

And sent a selfie of his own, where he looked really good, but he was still wearing a t-shirt, so Ten supposed they were moving slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * After Midnight intensifies even more...


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, another warning; this chapter is once again gloomy with some mental health issues regarding the pandemic.

As time went by in the same manner, the quarantine changed for Kun.

Everyone else was being so inspired and using the extra time to be productive. Lucas was volunteering in a hospital for fuck´s sake! Sicheng was being consumed by maps. Kun´s parents were sewing face masks at home. Hendery was learning how to play the drums, saying he wanted to join a band. Ten was busy experimenting with his art. Dejun wanted to make a cover with him and had been sending him links to so many songs Kun couldn’t even listen to all of them. His co-workers were diligently working and reporting in their chat. So Kun had to work late into the night and would do more on the weekends. Not that he had that many official projects, but he wanted to excel and show he was valuable to the firm. He didn’t forget his youtube channel and made a cover of Zhoumi´s beautiful sensitive song _I'll be there_ *, but had to record it several times before getting it just right.

In the end Kun felt drained of all mental and physical energy. He just stayed in bed and did nothing. He woke up very late the next morning and then only listened to quiet music and looked around the still apartment, watching the golden sunlight coming in from the outside and the specks on dust lazily dancing on the air. He shut himself off from the rest of the world and then even drew the curtains. He knew he should do something, at least make himself something to eat and take a shower, but lacked the strength to do so.

And on Saturday he had a sudden impulse to check the news about the virus. Which turned out to be a big mistake. Back in spring, when it had really started, Kun had been optimistic that the situation would end by summer or fall, at worst. Now he could easily see it being dragged into the next year and the one after that.

Everything fell on him like a demolished building. It felt like his mind stopped working completely after processing all the new things that were happening around him and all the bad things he had managed to push aside until now. He was still lying in bed and staring at nothing, the difference was that now disastrous images and scenarios swirled around in his head. And later he started to think he didn’t care a lot about what would happen, because nobody could really control the current pandemic, and definitely not him. He just wanted to wait until his bad mood passed, until the pandemic ended and life turned back to normal.

Again, Kun felt exhausted, but also hopeless, tense and so unproductive. Overwhelmed. From all the work, projects and activities he could be doing and the pressing info coming from the news stations. There was too much and he wasn’t doing enough. He had to take control of his life.

And then his mind snapped and he dyed his hair blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Kun and Xiaojun sang [ I´ll be there](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1Aub1BsIYA) with Zhoumi, it´s sooooooooo!!!


	14. 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could potentially be triggering like the previous one, but it ends well :)

Around midday Kun finally replied to Ten´s messages, apologizing and explaining that he had been in a rather bad mental state and hadn’t felt like doing anything at all. And asked if Ten wanted to video call.

“Thank god, Kun! I was fucking worried!” Ten exclaimed immediately.

The next second he noticed that Kun´s hair was currently bright blue. He wanted to address it, but the expression on Kun´s face made him stop. He looked paler than usual and, in line with what he had said, rather dispirited. Ten needed to check if Kun was alright first. He had been really concerned for him in the last few days they hadn’t talked or texted. For the first time since their introduction, so it had been an alarming change. Devil had ventured up the fire escape stairs, but still hadn’t gotten to the landing in front of Kun´s window. But Ten _had_ climbed the two storeys to check up on Kun. Except he had found the window closed, the curtains shut and then received no answer when he had knocked on the glass.

“Hi Ten,” Kun said.

“Kun, how are you feeling now?” Ten asked and Kun sighed and looked away.

“I´m not doing so well, to be honest, that´s why I wanted to talk…,” he spoke slowly.

“That´s gonna be alright… what happened? You disappeared for four days.”

“I don’t know how it happened… but everything just fell on me… so I shut myself off…”

“Yeah, I fucking even threw pebbles at your window, Kun,” Ten replied, “I was contemplating breaking your window to see if you were alive.”

“Yeah... I now you came by…”

“Why didn’t you open the window? We could have talked sooner…,” Ten said. In the following silence Devil nudged Ten with her head and then meowed at the screen of the tablet. Ten scratched her behind her ears.

“You don’t feel like talking about it? Hey, we can just like watch some anime?” Ten asked and Kun smiled a little.

“No..,” he answered, shaking his head, “but talking is going to take a long time.”

“Fine,” Ten said at once, “I wanna help, you´ve helped me before. Talk to me, come on. Whatever you´ve been through, I can probably relate...” And so Kun began to recollect what had happened and Ten tried to encourage him or offer his point of view.

“I´ve overworked myself,” Kun said once more after they had been in conversation for like two hours, “sometimes the day just goes by and it´s midnight before I even notice.”

“You gotta have some schedule,” Ten said, “I can’t believe I am telling you this. I´m the chaotic one here!” They shared a smile at that joke.

“I´m used to not having rules,” Ten continued, “so I make my own. Like decide which day I´m gonna do what, but maybe you need to set an alarm or something, to stop working.”

“Yeah, you´re right...,” Kun said, “plus I am not used to bottling up my emotions. But I wanted to prove I was good at my job... and distract myself from the pandemic... We just don’t know how and when it will end...,” Kun said despondently. Ten hadn’t been paying much attention to the news. It was what it was and it would get better in the future. For now he didn’t want to get his hopes up or get stressed. Kun he had been the one reassuring Ten before and now it was Ten´s turn.

“Kun, don’t focus on stuff like that,” Ten said gently, wishing he could hug him.

“Look, the virus itself isn’t such a grave disease, it´s not like Ebola or something,” Ten said and could see a smile on Kun´s face, “it´s horrible that so many people have died because of it, but… I don’t know, people die from other diseases too. And there´s not much we can do...”

“Exactly...”

“I meant it´s not our fault, so don’t stress about it.”

“Ten, I felt so useless,” Kun said, “everyone is doing something. I felt bad for doing nothing.”

“You were working though! And you are so good at your job! The assessment you´ve done for me? And that was like a side project. You´re not gonna get fired.”

“Thank you so much, Ten,” Kun said after a moment, “it really means a lot, that you´ve talked with me, I needed the help.”

“Comes with being friends with me,” Ten replied, smiling. They had become friends so easily. And now Ten knew it wasn’t just a crush. It wasn’t just flirting for fun like he did with Johnny.

Ten could see Kun´s mood had already improved a ton. He agreed to take time off work and dedicate it to himself. Both of them could really use some entertainment and they spent the rest of the night just quietly chatting and eating ice-cream.


	15. 15

The following days were so much better. Kun cleaned his apartment and organized his work schedule. Regarding his job, he had to force himself to focus on only one project at a time, and work more slowly. To his surprise and relief, Irene texted him privately, asking if he could slow the pace of his work because she couldn’t catch up with him without being overworked and she didn’t want to corrupt her home with negative energy. She promised to buy him a cake once they got back to their office.

He actually set an alarm to take breaks and would sit on the window sill, enjoying the warm sunlight and fresh summer air. He replied to all his missed messages, especially to his parents and to a worried Taeyong. Later Kun made plans with Dejun to talk again and chose a song to cover, but not sooner than next week. And maybe Hendery would join them. Kun suspected Dejun wanted him to stop practicing the drums for a while. Overall they were just excited to hang around together because the last time they had actually met had been before Kun had moved to N city. But his meetings with Ten were the highlight. Chatting, watching films and cooking and eating together, their rituals came back and helped to ease his mind.

Kun knew Ten was still worried about him. He sent him photos of Devil and other cute animals and links so upbeat music. Overall, it really helped him. And seeing how genuinely concerned, caring and understanding Ten was was making Kun fall for him even more.

“The hair colour suits you, you look really good,” Ten said, smiling at him. In the night there was only the light of the moon, bright and now almost full, and the glow of the streetlamps. But Kun though that Ten shove from within as well.*

“You still like it?” Kun asked, smiling, fixing his hair, which had begun to slowly grow out. Damn, he really liked the attention. Ten was looking at Kun in a way that made his body temperature rise. He couldn’t help but feel confident and look at him in a similar way.

“I want to meet you so much,” Kun said breathlessly. He was so excited at the possibility. Kun felt like they had spent the previous months in foreplay and it was too much to handle anymore. Ideally, Kun would have asked Ten out and dated him, but because of their limited contact he wasn’t sure how he should proceed. Hypothetically, if he and Ten didn’t meet and instead started some crazy “long-distance” relationship, they could kiss like in Pushing Daisies. He should ask Ten to watch the series with him.

“I know... me too,” Ten whispered.

“We´ll think of something.”

“Kun, can you sing something to me?” Ten asked unexpectedly and it took Kun a few seconds to gather his wits.

“You have a really nice voice, so I was thinking you could sing,” Ten said, playing with his ear piercings, “like just to me.” Kun felt like melting. It didn’t matter what else was happening in the world when they were together.

“Maybe...,” Kun replied and, remembering that Ten liked to sing as well, he added, “oh, but you haven’t sung to me either Ten and I would like to hear you.”

“That´s not what we´re talking about,” Ten chuckled and his expression was positively mischievous, “I wanna hear _you_ sing. I´ve watched the videos on your channel, like all of them. Some of those songs are like... sexy? I had put them in my hoe anthems playlist you know...”

“Your what-?” Kun could barely speak.

“You may have the voice of an angel, but I _know_ you´re not one.”

Kun thought about what song would be most fitting right now and also about how ridiculous the whole quarantine was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * [ Nectar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQMYT6i3Jt4), anyone? It´s an absolutely fantastic song!


	16. 16

The pandemic didn’t really want to leave them alone. The summer was coming to its close. The days were long and bright and the temperatures high, but it was already the end of August. It was just a shame Ten couldn’t enjoy life outside like he did the previous years. But he was lucky he was doing well despite actually getting fired.

He had just finished a great painting of a gorgeous black, blue and golden tiger that had sold for what was nearly his personal record. Furthermore, he had received a flood of positive comments after posting a smaller version on his DeviantArt and instagram, and new commissions for similar paintings. He had utilised the new ink technique and the different process was really fun.

Taeyong had been supportive as always and wanted to buy a painting, but Ten knew he was broke. He should make one for him for free. And Johnny had been annoying, asking about Kun and the “juicy details”, arguing that he was locked home with Mark so Ten should take pity on him.

Ten would have to thank Sicheng for getting Kun to move into his building. But then, Ten supposed he had actually been the one who had mentioned the landlord looking for a new tenant and so he thanked himself over his morning coffee. A few nights ago their video call had taken an interesting turn, further into the romantic territory than before. Ten had finally gotten to hear Kun´s singing in real time and had almost ascended. And later, Ten had sung his version of _Show Me Love_ * just before saying goodnight.

Now he was sitting on the last step of the fire escape stairs, protected from the sun by a bucket hat and sunglasses. Kun was in the shade of his apartment, sitting on the window sill with his legs slung over the edge, but had the nerve to wear sunglasses as well.

“Fuck this quarantine, like honestly,” Ten whined and finished the glass of juice he had brought with him. He looked back at Kun, who was so close, but still out of reach.

“Why does this have to be happening?! It´s so nice outside and it´s so fucking unfair,” Ten said, “we could have been spending time in the city.”

They had been toying with the possibility of finally meeting like normal people, not just loitering around the building´s stairs and right in front of Yuqi´s living room. Social distancing was a useful concept, but following the strictest rules didn’t make sense and felt ridiculous when the potential situation involved only them, two people who lived alone to begin with. So fuck the pandemic and fuck the quarantine.

“I think it´s totally safe to meet in person,” Kun spoke.

“Neither of us have the virus, right? Like we´ve both been home for weeks,” Ten said.

“Yes, and looking at it realistically, if we don’t socialize with anyone else it doesn’t even matter if one of us has the virus,” Kun said.

“Worst case scenario we just quarantine in one apartment, yeah?” Ten laughed, throwing his most devilish grin at him, “how does that sound?”

“Positively daring.”

“Then it´s a date,” Ten said, grinning, leaving nothing to be questioned and removed his sunglasses to wink, “you´re free in like ten minutes?” He wondered how many unofficial dates they have had already. It must have started somewhere among the numerous sensual selfies and smiles. If someone had told Ten in the spring that he would find a boyfriend during quarantine in his apartment Ten would have called their psychiatrist to collect them. Now that idea was his normal Monday. Kun had enriched his life by being in it.

“Right now?” Kun asked and damn, the expression he gave Ten was _nice_. Ten wanted to kiss him already. His brain was probably melting underneath the hat.

“Do you have somewhere else to be or what?”

When Ten climbed back through his window he realised his place was kind of messy and this would be the first time Kun would be here. He debated doing some damage control and hiding the pile of dirty laundry in the washing machine, because Kun was not gonna look in there. But then he just shrugged, knowing it was fine and Kun had seen the mess in his apartment before. And the place was supposed to be “a den of sin”, after all.

Then the doorbell rang. Ten went to the door immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ten and Mark sang [ Show Me Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3cDMEU-Of-E) and it´s really nice and I want more!
> 
> I hope everyone had a great time reading this story and everyone is doing well!
> 
> !!Guess what, there´s a sequel now. So, I´ve officially made this into a series!!


End file.
